Talk:Likho
=Testimonials= *Solo'd 75RDM/BLM. Linking eyes are easily dispatched without risk. Mind Break most annoying, Firaga II only deals 30-100 damage with Barfire. *Solo'd WHM75/THF37 (yeah was going farming and saw it) and it used Firaga II a lot and Magic Barrier. Barfira helps greatly with blink/stoneskin up and haste. Silence did not stick, but paralyze stuck almost every time. Hits for about 45-80 per hit with protect V on, but slow enough that a Regen III made up for it usually without a problem. Received 77 exp solo, so assuming lvl.60-62. *Soloable by 75DNC/NIN using Violent Flourish to stun Firaga II. Evasion gear helps as well as building up TP before fight. Manageable but difficult with one added Evil Eye link. Hi-chu 04:39, April 21, 2010 (UTC) *Solo'd 75MNK/WAR. Used Magic Barrier more than Firaga II. *Solo'd by 75 MNK subbing anything. Seems to use Firaga II if shadows are up. If being fed TP uses Mind Break. Drop rate so far has been around 20%. This mob gives anywhere from 76~80 experience points solo as 75. Theodorik 21:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) * Second Note: Likho has exhibited unusual Linking and Claiming tendancies. After taking a 780 Chi Blast and turning Red for claim, he de-aggro'd and unclaimed. Likho has also indeed linked with the Evil Eyes in the room. It seems though his link range is very focused or short. So either his link is very small sound+sight or narrow conical sight.Theodorik 17:41, December 4, 2009 (UTC) * Solo'd by 75 Bst/Nin, used 1 Courier Carrie. Wasn't too hard. Just used Snarl when hate bounced on me. I did learn that with shadows up or down, he will spam Firaga II every other to every 3rd ability. So, I kept target unlocked. When he starts to cast, I ran down the passage out of range til casting is over then returned. No drop.--Aleeanne 02:53, January 7, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed with ease by 75BST/WHM using Funguar x 2 *Duo'd with Smn/whm75 and Blu/nin75. Smn put carbuncle on the NM until I could kill all the links (blu). Then I spammed Hysteric Barrage and Disseverment until the NM was dead. Dropped the Talon and some other stuff. *Duo'd with ease as 80Sam/40dnc 75whm/37sch, gave us 47 exp and did not aggro me(80sam) until I swung at itSanjuro asura 08:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) *Solo easily SMN/WHM using Diabolos for link management (I didn't wanna kill them). Likho is immune to the effects of Nightmare, 3 missed at 409 skill. Additionally, he is resistant to dark elemental damage, Night Terror and Nether Blast both didn't do above 560. No drop, but might be a good way to farm him with a better pet choice. InfamousDS 20:49, June 23, 2011 (UTC) =Spawn Location= This does NOT spawn where the map highlights it. Go to the hallway west of that corner area that is highlighted, then south through the gate in the middle of that hallway. It spawns in the secret area there.